1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved skylight construction and is concerned, more particularly, with an improved skylight construction preferably formed of a coextruded plastic material, thus adapting itself to simplified manufacture and having improved temperature resistant and weathering properties. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to an improved securing means for securing the skylight to a building.
2. Background Discussion
A skylight construction is shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,340, granted May 22, 1984 and owned by the present assignee herein. This skylight construction is of plastic, including a frame that is comprised of a base frame and an operating leaf frame. A retainer that may be constructed of a lightweight metal material is typically employed for holding the glazing to the curb frame. Gasketing is typically provided between the glazing and the frame as well as between the frame components.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,049, it is noted that a securing clip is employed for securing the skylight curb frame to the building. However, the securing clip, although engaging with the skylight curb frame, does not positively interlock therewith, and thus the securing clip may not be totally effective in the proper securing, as well as the positioning, of the skylight, particularly in proper orientation relative to the building opening.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved securing clip for use with a skylight and, in particular, with the skylight curb frame, and furthermore, in particular, with a skylight curb frame made of a plastic material such as PVC.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved securing clip that is adapted to engage with a lower channel in the curb frame and that is furthermore adapted to provide positive interlocking between the securing clip and the curb frame.